The Masquerade Ball: The Mistake
by keetongirl
Summary: At a masked ball Angelina meets a very handsome stranger. What will she do when she finds out who he is? Will she be willing to take a chance? Or will she push him away? One-shot!


_**The Masked Ball: A Mistake**_

**A/N: This is going to be a one-shot but it's going to have a squeal. This story doesn't follow the DHP2. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP charries. Thank Jo. **

The Masquerade Ball that the Ministry of Magic was holding was approaching fast and Angelina Johnson was busy getting ready to pay much attention to anyone else. "Hey Ange?" Katie called from the next room in their flat.

Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, and Angelina had decided to buy a flat and slit it between them since the war. They were all afraid to be alone since the war because there were still Death Eaters on the loose so they opted to share a flat together. Angelina would have stayed with Fred Weasely but they had gotten into a fight before the Battle of Hogwarts about her and her fighting skills. Afterward they had broken up and she and Fred hadn't spoken since.

"What?!" Angelina called back.

"I hate my dress!" Katie said.

"Why?!" Angelina asked. "It's beautiful!"

"Yeah and too girly!" Katie said.

"Oh Katie why do you always say that?" Alicia asked. "Just because you look nice in something doesn't mean it's girly."

"Oh she thinks that if you're not wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt then you're girly," Angelina said.

"Whatever!" Katie said.

Angelina walked out of her room to see the other girls. Alicia was just walking out of her room. Her dress was a spaghetti strap, ivory with a lace, and it had snowflake patterns on the top with a lightly puffy skirt. There was an ivory ribbon tied around the waist. A small heart shaped necklace that Lee Jordan, her boyfriend, had given her lay around her neck. Her hair was curled and piled on top of her head in an elegant hair-do. Alicia pulled her mask on which was ivory too.

"You look amazing!" Angelina said.

"Thanks!" Alicia beamed. "So do you!"

Angelina's dress was a light pink ball gown without sleeves. It had diamonds on the top and a ruffled train. Her hair was braided around her head and fell into curls at the end. Her side bangs laid across the side of her forehead.

"Can you tie this for me?" Angelina asked holding up her gold and pink mask.

"Sure," Alicia said walking up behind Angelina. "All down." She finished and stood back to examine herself and Angelina.

"We look good," Angelina said.

"Do you think Lee will like?" Alicia fretted.

"Of course he will!" Angelina said. "He always does. Geez it's not like you're getting married to him!"

"Well. . . . . . . ." Alicia said looking down.

"No?!" Angelina said whirling around. "He didn't?! Katie! Alicia is getting married to Lee!"

"What?!" Katie shouted from her room. "Why didn't you tell us this?!"

"I don't know I was going to," Alicia said. "I just hadn't found the right time."

"I'm so happy for you!" Angelina said hugging her.

"Thanks," Alicia said hugging her back.

Katie finally came out of her room. Her dress was blue with black accents across the front while the back was black with ruffles. It was strapless but she had a jacket. Her mask was a light blue with a sliver wing on the side. Her hair was in a half up half down and the ends were wavy.

"Can we just go and get this over with?" Katie huffed.

"Oh Katies relax you look beautiful!" Angelina said.

"I would feel a whole lot better if I were in sweat pants," Katie mumbled.

Alicia and Angelina just rolled their eyes.

* * *

Angelina looked around at everything in the ministry was gorgeous. There was crystal chandler above them. The whole room was golden with ivory drapes. There was a punch table to the right and the room was crowded with people who worked there and some guests.

Angelina walked through the crowd and over to the food table. She grabbed a cookie and put into her mouth. It tasted like cinnamon. Suddenly there was a tapping on her shoulder. She spun around to see a man with a golden mask cover his face and hair. He had golden dress robes on. He smiled at her. "May I have this dance milady?" he asked slightly bowing and holding out his hand. A slow song came on.

"Of course sir," Angelina said. Playing along she curtsied and let him lead her out to the dance floor. She smiled at the stranger. He seemed familiar.

His right hand went around her waist while his left one entwined with her fingers. They started to move slowly around the floor in an elegant manner. He seemed very skilled in the art of dancing.

His smiling eyes looked familiar. Where had she seen them before? She didn't remember them from anywhere that she could think of. Where had they been? She sighed giving up on the quest.

"Something wrong milady?" he asked her turning his head to the right.

"Hmmm," she said. "No nothing. I just can't place you."

"Naturally it is a masked ball," he said smirking.

"I know that," she said annoyed. He pulled her closer to him and put her other hand on his shoulder.

She decided that it was better to enjoy the moment while it lasted. She laid her head on his shoulder and relaxed into his arms.

As the song ended she pushed back slowly. "Would you allow me another dance milady?" he asked.

"Fine," she said smiling. "One condition though."

"Anything milady," he said.

"First drop the act," she said. "Second I want to ask you some questions."

"Ask away," he said a smirk playing at the ends of his lips.

"Ok first question," Angelina said. "Do you work at the ministry?"

"For heaven's sake no!" he said.

"Second question. What _do _you do?"

"I own my business actually."

"Really? Hmmm. Third question. Do you like your job?"

"Would I be doing it if didn't?"

"Just asking. Fourth question. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Uh no. If I did do you think I would be here?"

"Fair enough. Fifth question. How did you get here if you don't work at the ministry?"

"Friend invited me."

"Same here. Sixth question. Do you like Quidditch?"

"Who doesn't?! Well actually I know one person who doesn't."

"Ok I'm officially labeling your friends as crazy. Seventh question. Did you attend Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

"Eighth question. What house were you in?"

"Gryffindor."

"Nice. Ninth question. Do you like Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes?"

"Love it."

"Tenth question. Where do you live?"

"Diagon Alley."

"Hmmm. Eleventh-"

"Not so fast," the stranger interrupted her. "It's my turn to ask the questions. You got ten. I get ten."

"Fair enough. Ask away."

"First. What do you do for a living?"

"I am a Quidditch player."

"Awe. Second. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No."

"Good. Third. Do you think I'm good looking?"

"I can't see your face you prat!"

"Fine. Fourth. How's your love making?"

"Leave it to men to ask the evaporate questions. I have been told it's pretty good."

"Hmmm. Fifth. What was your longest relationship?"

"2 years."

"Not bad."

"Sixth. Have you ever had a one night stand?"

"Yes."

"Seventh. Are you pretty?"

"That's what my friends tell me."

"Eighth. Do you like jokesters?"

"Yes. I dated one. We broke up."

"Ninth," he said guiding her slowly to the door. "Can I kiss you?"

"Hmmm. Fine." He kissed her just as they were out the door. He sucked on her bottom lip and his tongue slipped into her mouth. He pressed her against the wall smiling. Ever so slowly he pulled back.

"Tenth," he breathed. "What do you look like under that mask?"

Angelina felt his breath on her face as his hands came up and lifted it off of her. Suddenly he stepped back in shock. "What?" she asked.

"Angelina?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm a famous Quidditch player!" she huffed crossing her arms over her chest. _Men, _she thought. She suddenly thought of something.

Reaching over she yanked his mask off. Red hair and freckles started back at her. Her mouth fell open. "You!" she shouted.

"Hi Angelina," he said his smile back in place.

"Don't give me that crap!" she snapped.

"What crap?" he asked.

"The 'I am innocent and you broke up with me' crap!" she said.

"Aw you see that's where you're wrong my dear," he said placing his hands on the wall so she couldn't escape. "You see, love, you think I'm my dear brother."

"George?!" she asked. He nodded smiling evilly. "I am so-"

Her words were cut off by his lips on hers. She was surprised. Why would George kiss his brother's ex? Suddenly she didn't really care.

Her arms went around his neck pulling him closer. He smiled and his arms encircled her small waist. She ran her hands through his hair pulling at it. His lips moved off of hers and down her neck. "George," she moaned. She quickly pushed him away. "Do you want to finish this at my place?"

His smile said it all and she Avaperated them into her bedroom. He reached out and pulled her to him and kissed her again. She felt something running down her back. Suddenly her dress was on the floor. "That was easy," George said putting his wand on the table. She rolled her eyes and kissed him again letting her tongue play with his. She quickly undid his shirt as he pushed her onto the bed.

* * *

Angelina laid next to George drawing circles on his chest. She smiled to herself and sighed. Suddenly she heard voices. Was that Katie? She rose from the bed and grabbed her nightgown. "Where are you going?" George asked sleepily.

"I think I hear Katie," Angelina said, "and I think she brought someone with her."

Angelina lightly cracked the door and peaked out. What she saw stunned her. Katie was in the arms of a certain red head she never wanted to see again. She turned around. "Put your clothes on!" Angelina hissed.

"Why?" George asked yawning.

"Just do it!" she said throwing his pants at him. He rolled his eyes but did as she asked yanking his pants on.

She pulled her bedroom door open and glared at them. "Ahem!" she said rather loudly. Katie pulled away from Fred wide eyed.

"Ange darling!" Fred cooed. "How. . . . . . . . .So you banged my brother eh?"

"Hi Fred," George said standing behind Angelina.

"I can explain!" Katie said quickly.

"Make it fast," Angelina said.

* * *

**A/N: If you want to see Angelina Katie and Alicia's dresses here are the links just take the () out.**

**Katie's:**

http(:) upload/20120501/Q0025_2012_Gorgeous_Embroidery_Vic torian_Ball_

**Angelina's:**

http(:) d/l225/m/mS_7VNrfw_

**Alicia's:**

http(:) .me/desc_image/201302/252840_


End file.
